In the specification the invention is described with reference to the example of use by a horse rider and horse, as this is one of many useful applications of the invention. However, the invention can be used for a great many different situations, including with other animals and for other activities. It is not intended that the invention be in anyway limited to use by a horse rider and horse.
Many people live, work or visit “outback” Australia or other similar harsh environments. For example, mine works may be visiting a remote potential site for testing or investigation, or farmers may be working the land. Recreationally people enjoy walking, camping, fishing, biking, and other outdoor pursuits in the outback, and also closer to urban conurbations. People may walk with a dog or other pet, or go horse riding, on the land. Each and all of these activities can be dangerous, at times, and in particular if you are out of phone range or some distance from immediate medical or veterinary assistance. In such circumstances a temporary fix is required to splint or support an injury so that the person or animal can be stabilised to be moved to obtain medical care at a hospital, for example.
In a remote outback or bush environment breaking a leg or arm can be a very serious thing and medical assistance must be sought and obtained as soon as possible. Similarly, if a horse is injured on a ride, it is desirable to be able to stabilise any injury and improve the comfort of the horse to facilitate getting to help.
A person may injure themselves away from home but can only contact the emergency services or call for medical or veterinary assistance by returning home. With less serious injuries such as cuts and scratches, it is also preferable to be able to treat these as soon as possible to make the injured person as comfortable as possible and to protect the injured area for the journey home.
A first aid kit containing useful items may be carried by a person, when away from home, containing useful items for medical treatment in case of injury or accident. These known kits are generally of a standard hard box form and cannot be readily carried by a person, or rider of a horse or quad bike, for example. Further, carrying of a hard box could contribute to an accident on impact, and so is undesirable for outdoor use. A soft form first aid kit for use by horse riders may be attached to the horse's strapping but will strike or rub on the horse as riding, making it most uncomfortable. First aid supplies can be put into saddle bags but these are not convenient to carry all the very many items as are required for first aid in an emergency. Saddle bags can cause sweating and friction as they sit directly on the horse's skin and bounce or chafe with the riding movement. The only alternative is for the rider to wear a backpack or bum bag to carry first aid supplies which is extremely uncomfortable during the movement of riding. Further, the rider carrying a bag causes problems with balance, as well as distracting the rider if making adjustments
Large items of medical or veterinary apparatus such as splints and supports are not convenient to carry when working or riding outdoors but would be incredibly useful in the event of an accident. For example, in the situation where a person has sprained or broken a wrist having a temporary support or splint would dramatically improve the comfort and assist them to get to help or to wait until help arrived. In remote areas there is no mobile phone coverage and unless the person has a satellite phone or radio, help cannot be called until the person gets back to base. In these situations any medical assistance that can be applied in the field will reduce the pain of the person and improve their ability to get to help and not be stranded.
Similarly, if out riding a horse, the animal may injure its leg on a ride, leading to blood loss; suitable bandages, antiseptic and electrolyte replacement should be carried and applied to assist the horse to get to where veterinary assistance can be organised. Where the injury is more serious, such as a break or fracture, treatment will need to wait until the rider can get the horse to assistance.
It would be most desirable to be able to have a multipurpose first aid apparatus that can be conveniently and comfortably carried by a person in the case of an accident. Further it would be most desirable to have a multipurpose first aid apparatus that can be used to support an injured limb. Further it would be useful to have a multipurpose first aid apparatus that can be used for both a person and an animal in the case of injury.
For clarity, any prior art referred to herein, does not constitute an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge, in Australia or elsewhere.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose first aid apparatus that at least ameliorates one or more of the aforementioned problems of the prior art.